The field of the disclosure relates generally to portable communication devices and related methods, and more particularly, to portable communication device with modules providing one or more accessory functions.
Recently, portable and ultra-portable communication devices, such as smartphones, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., have grown in use and popularity among a variety of different types of users. As the market has progressed, more and more functionality has been incorporated into portable communication devices. More generally, as the number of different types of portable communication devices increases, the functionality included therein, as well as the demand for added functionality, also increases. Manufacturers of portable communication devices have responded to the increased demand for functionality by incorporating some additional functionality and opening the relevant operating systems to permit third parties to develop additional functionality.
As the functionality of the portable communication devices increases through effort of manufacturers and/or third parties, the amount and/or type of data accessed, received by and/or transmitted from such devices has also increased. With the increased access to data and the open operating systems provided by manufacturers, security policies are often implemented at the portable communication devices to limit exposure of data accessed by the portable communication device.